Life Goes on
by Jenipher
Summary: I guess this is a story after the battle of Jachin Due, and our seven favorit teenagers are back! Yay! I must forewarn, if you are not a Deakka x Yzak fan, I suggest you not read this story. PS: this is my first fanfiction ever. Rated 'R' for language.
1. Something bad's gonna happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny nor do I own the song Fields of Hope.

_Where the hell is that bastard? _thought Yzak. Deakka had left hours ago and was still not back from wherever he had gone. _He said he wouldn't be more then an hour, and the idiot forgot his cell. How the hell am I supposed to reach him? _Yzak looked at his watch. It said 8:58 pm. Deakka had left at 5 pm. By this time, Yzak was getting aggravated, and some what worried. It wasn't in his nature to care about others, but he for some reason felt protective of the tan skinned boy who he shared a room with in the dormitory.

Asuran shared a room down the hall with Kira and a few streets down, in the girls dormitory, Kagari, Milly and Rakusu shared a room. After the battle of Jachin Due, they all moved back to Orb, were Kagari could continue her ruling of the country, and were they all could live in peace and finish their education which had been interrupted when Heliopolis was attacked and destroyed. The silver haired boy was brought back to reality by the shrill ringing of his cell.

"Hello?" he asked in a rude tone.

"Yzak is that you?" a worried voice asked. It was that of Asuran.

"Yeah, who else would it be. Deakka went out hours ago." Yzak replied

"Is he back yet?"

"No why?" Yzak started to get worried.

"Because at around 5:40 pm at the extremities of town, there were shootings by the Blue Cosmos." Asuran replied. " and several co-ordinators were rushed to the hospital emergency rooms." Yzak stopped talking, and his heart skipped a beat. _Deakka_. He dropped his cell, and raced out the door.

"Yzak, Yzak what is it…?" the voice on the other line asked, but to no answer.

"What happened Asuran, why'd he leave?" Kira asked from across the hall.

"He just left, no goodbye or anything, but I think I know were he's going, to the hospital. He said Deakka had gone out, but hadn't come back." Asuran replied.

"Then lets go after him, it's not safe right now for any of us to be running about in the night while there are Blue Cosmos around." Kira said, and the two of them made their way after Yzak, to the hospital.

_Deakka._ That was the only thing on Yzaks' mind as he raced through the streets of Orb to the hospital. _Please God, let him be okay!_ He turned the corner of the final street and saw the familiar sight of the hospital sign. He made his way quickly inside and went to the front desk.

'May I help you?" a friendly lady with blue hair in a bun asked him.

"Yeah, I need to know, was there a blond haired boy with tan skin brought in after the Blue Cosmos shooting? He was wearing a black jacket and brown jeans." Yzak said with alarm.

"Calm down, what is his name?" she asked politely.

"Deakka, Deakka Elthman. Is he here?" his voice was a little more hostile this time.

"Please sir, calm down! I will go check, you can take a seat for." Yzak watched as she went over to another doctor and asked him. Yzak couldn't sit down. How the hell could he sit down? Deakka could be in danger now, and she was telling him to sit down! _Of all the nerve_. He thought. He squeezed his hands into fists and paced.

"Yzak! There you are!" Asuran called to him. He and Kira had arrived a few secondes after the lady had gone to check.

"Why are you here?" Yzak snarled at them.

"Yzak, chill! " Kira commanded him, but he paid no heed.

"Chill? You want me to chill? Deakka could be dying and we're just standing here!" Yzak almost screamed at Asuran, but managed to keep his voice down as not to disturb anyone.

"Yes, I do want you to chill. So chill. Everything will be okay." Asuran encouraged him. "So just sit down." Yzak gave up and sat down with a thump and growled. He was not the kind of person to take orders.

"Excuse me sir…" the lady had come back. Yzak was on his feet in an instant.

"What, is he okay?" Yzak was not bothering to hide his emotions in front of Asuran or Kira, and Asuran could clearly tell he was aggravated. A lot.

"I'm sorry to say sir, but no one fitting your description has been brought in, nor anyone called Deakka Elthm…" before she could finish, Yzak wheeled around, and raced out of the hospital.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am," Kira apologized, "He's very, annoyed and worried, please excuse his behavior." With that, Kira bowed and raced after Asuran and Yzak. The lady just stood there watching as they left. _I wonder…_ she thought, _is this Deakka his…naw, probably just a good friend._ She turned around, and went back to work.

"Where did you say the shootings took place Asuran?" Yzak said. They had slowed down a bit, but Yzak had refused to stop running until they where there.

"On the edges of town, near the forest." Asuran replied.

"Shit! If it really is the Blue Cosmos, then I think Kira, you should go stay with the girls and explain what's going on. Rakusu may be in danger too." Yzak shouted over the rain. It had begun shortly after they had left the hospital.

"That's a good idea Yzak, I'll see you too later. Call me if you find out anything!" Kira waved, then went to the girls dorm. _How come it always rains when something like this happens? _Yzak thought ._ It's uncanny._

"Hey! Asuran!"

"Yeah?"

"How much further?"

"According to the map they showed on t.v, it's should be over there…" Asuran stopped in mid sentence. He and Yzak both stopped running and stared.

"Oh my God…" Yzak managed to whisper. The sight they were witnessing was gruesome. There were body parts and blood thrown everywhere, all of co-ordinators.

"What the hell happened.." Asuran whispered.

"Deakka!" Yzak screamed. He was searching frantically around looking for something, a clue anything. "Deakka!"

"Yzak! Stop shouting, they may still be here." Asuran hissed. He was getting agitated too. The sight was worse then that of Jachin Due. He made his way over to the silver haired boy, and pulled out his gun.

"Yzak!" he whispered in the Duel pilots ear "get out your gun." Slowly, the Duel pilot took his gun from it's place at his side, and they both started to search among the horrific sight.

"Do you know any of these people Asuran? I don't." Asuran nodded no, and they continued. Minutes felt like hours in the rain. Searching among the dead was difficult, and Asuran felt sick, and disgusted and wanted to leave as soon as possible, but he knew now that Yzak would not leave without Deakka. Soaking wet, and tired, even if they had to search all night, Asuran knew Yzak would stay until he found Deakka.

"Asuran! Yzak hissed "Over here, come see this!" The Justice pilot raced over to where the wet Yzak was standing. He looked at where the silver haired boy was pointing, and a look of fear crossed Yzaks' scarred face .

"At least we know that he was here. Keep looking! He could be in trouble!" Yzak hissed, and they made their way into the forest. What Yzak had found was Deakkas' black jacket, soaked in blood and water with traces of some golden hair, and a trail of blood leading into the forest.

Meanwhile, Kira ran all the way to the girls dorm, and when he got to their door he collapsed. Out of breath, and scared, he managed to knock, and within minutes the door opened to a very much relived Milly.

"Kira, there you are! We heard about the shooting, and were worried sick about you four. Hey, where are the others?" she looked passed him, but there was no one else.

"Who is it?" a scared voice asked.

"It's Kira!" Milly answered.

"Well then! Don't leave him there in the wet, bring him in!" _God love Kagari!_ Kira thought, as the two girls brought him inside. The put him on the couch, and as soon as Kagari had chained and bolted the door, Rakusu came out of the bathroom.

"Hello Kira, I was hiding." She curtsied to him and went into her room to get him some dry clothes.

"Hello! Hello!" a pink haro whizzed around him happily. "I cannot accept! I cannot accept! Kira!" it screamed and raced towards Kira. Milly grabbed it before it smashed into him.

"Rakusu!" Milly shouted from the couch, "can you please shut that thing up!"

"Sorry!" she said as she came out with clothes. "He's just relieved like we all are that you're safe. Go into the bathroom and get changed" The songstress told Kira, and he made his way to the bathroom.

"Where do you think the others are?" Kagari asked nervously. They could all tell she was nervous about Asuran. They heard a click, and all faced Kira, who was dressed in dry clothes, and walking towards them.

"Kira, tell us everything that has happened!" Kagari demanded of him, and he sat on the couch beside the three girls and told them.

"Asuran and I were watching the news when we saw the story of the shootings. Asuran called Yzak, and we found out from him, that Deakka had gone out, and should have been back hours before. Asuran then told him about the shootings, and he went quiet. So Asuran and I followed him to the hospital, where we found out there was no Deakka, and then Asuran and Yzak went to the site of the shootings to look for Deakka, and I came here to stay with you girls until the threat was over or until they found Deakka." He took a breath, and continued. " so I ran back here, and Yzak and Asuran are searching, I told them to call me when they found something. I hope to God they're all okay!"

"So Deakka could have been…" Milly stopped. Rakusu gave her a hug and then they all sat in silence, waiting for the call. They all knew Milly had a crush on Deakka, but no one knew what Deakka thought. Asuran and Kagari were a couple, and Kira and Rakusu were. Although, as they sat there, Kira figured he knew who Yzak liked. _I __wonder..._ he thought.

Yzak and Asuran had followed the trail of blood into the forest. It went on for quite a long while then it just disappeared. Yzak looked at his watch. 9:47 pm.

"Shit!" Yzak swore under his breath. It was quite dark. He was over the top worried and scared. After what they had found earlier, Asuran wasn't surprised. It was overly obvious that it was the Buster pilots' jacket, and his hair, but neither of the two boys were sure whose blood it was that they were following. Yzak had just assumed it was Deakkas'.

"Asuran, how about you call Kira? Just tell him we found Deakkas' jacket, and are still searching. Tell him not to tell the girls though, they'll get even more scared."

"Okay Yzak, you keep looking, I'll be with you in a moment." The blue haired boy reached into the pocket of his coat and took out his cell. He punched in the numbers of the girls phone number and waited.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"This is Asuran, put Kira on please!"

"Just a minute Asuran, Kira!" it was Milly who had picked up the phone.

"Hello? Asuran?" Kiras' voice wavered.

"Hey! This is Asuran, I'm going to tell you what we know so far, but you have to promise not to tell the girls. I don't want them to worry."

"Okay, I promise, what is it" Kira asked.

'Well, we found Deakkas jacket just a few meters away from the forest. We also found some of his hair on it and a trail of blood leading into the forest. We've followed it, but the rain has washed the trail away, so we're going to keep searching around this area. Yzak is so determined! I swear he's not going to leave this forest until he finds Deakka."

"Asuran?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Yzak… never mind. Be careful you two. Good luck!" Kira said.

"Thanks, see you soon with good news I hope!"

"Alright, call as soon as you find him or as soon as you find something serious."

"No problem Kira." The phone clicked off and Asuran returned to searching with Yzak.

"Is everything okay?" Milly asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, everything is fine so far. They haven't found anything yet, but they're going to continue searching and will update us as soon as they find something. "

The two boys had now been searching for over an hour or so, and had still found nothing. Both were getting scared now at what might had happened to Deakka or where he was. Also because it was really dark and raining. They were searching around a tiny opening in the forest, when all of a sudden Yzak came out from behind a tree, covered Asuran's mouth and pulled him behind the tree.

"Yzak, what the hell..?" Yzak shushed him. Asuran listened and then realized why Yzak had done what he did. He could hear voices in the distance, and they were getting closer. Asuran and Yzak stood still and silent, waiting to see who it was. Yzak still had his hand over Asuran's mouth, and had his other hand on his gun, ready to fire if necessary.

"Damn that golden haired bastard!" the voice said.

"Don't worry about it Dan," the other one said " He couldn't have gone too far, not in his condition." Asuran felt Yzak grip his mouth harder. They were talking about Deakka!

"Did you see were he went Osar?" a third voice said

"No Joel, but like I said, he's beat, and tired and hurt. Poor co-ordinator. Didn't even know what was coming. Probably had gone out for a peaceful walk." The man called Osar said, and laughed. Yzak was really pissed now. Asuran could feel Yzaks hatred growing, until just then, Yzak let go of his mouth and jumped out from behind the tree, his gun pointed at the man who had laughed.

"What the fuck?" Osar said, and with that, Asuran came out from behind the tree as well and grabbed Dans' arm and twisted it behind his back.

"What the hell do you two want?" Dan said. Yzak snarled and pointed his gun at Osar and Joel and took the safety off.

"Were is Deakka and what have you done to him?" he asked, his voice full of hatred and rage.

"Wh..who?" Joel said.

"The golden haired co-ordinator you took so much fun in hurting, where is he?" Asuran twisted Dans' arm further back, and Osar and Joel just stood there.

"You two are co-ordinators aren't you?" Joel asked.

"What's it too you? I asked a question, now answer me!" with that, he shot his gun at Osar and Joel's feet.

"Okay, okay." Osar said. "This guy, Deakka, as you called him. He was walking at the edge of the forest around 5:25 pm and saw us shooting that group of co-ordinators, and he intervened. He shot at us, and attacked, but he didn't know that I was behind him. I took my gun and shot him in the back. He turned around and attacked me. So myself and the Blue Cosmos all attacked him, and got him to the ground…"

"How the hell could you get him to the ground?" Asuran shouted at Osar.

"Well, we knew he was a co-ordinator and that he was in berserker mode, so I took the last alive co-ordinator of the group and told him if he wanted us not to kill her, he'd have to comply with what we said. We got him to the ground, and Joel was about to shoot him. I then shot the girl as soon as he was on the ground, and he went nuts. He got out of his jacket, and ran to the forest. Joel shot at him a bunch of times, but we didn't know if he was down. So us three followed his blood trail into the forest, and searched for him. We gave up, and came here when you two ambushed us."

"You friggin bastards!" Yzak screamed and shot Osar in the chest. The bullet missed, but went through Osars side instead.

"Yzak!" Asuran shouted, and let go of Dans' arm. He raced towards Yzak and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Drop your gun! Don't shoot!"

"Friggin bastards! I'll kill you all!" Yzak was shouting and cursing and trying to get his gun back and get away from Asuran, but he couldn't. He was too tired, and wet. While this went on Joel and Dan took Osar, and left the forest. After a few minutes Yzak quieted down, and Asuran sat him on the ground. He took his gun away, and put both of them on safety lock.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" Yzak asked, short of breath.

"Because if you'd continued to shoot, you might have killed them, then there would be no one we could track down. Yzak?" Asuran turned around and noticed that Yzak was… crying. He had never seen Yzak cry before. "Yzak! Are you okay?" Yzak dried his tears.

"We have to find Deakka!" he said to Asuran in a harsh voice, and ran off in the direction the three Blue Cosmos had come from. Asuran ran after him.

_What the hell have I got myself into? What the hell have I got myself into? Those bastards will pay for what they have done. God! I hurts all over, and my jackets gone. Oh well, maybe I can get another one later. What time is it. I think my watch says 10:25 pm, but I can't tell. I've been here for two hours. Wow. I'm bleeding a lot. How many times did I get shot? Lets see, one, two ,three… god, it hurts to much to count, and those bastards are still chasing me. How much longer? I hope Yzak and everyone else is okay. Those guys will probably go after them next. _

_God, I have to stop. Here's a nice spot to hide, hopefully they won't find me and I can rest. The rain should wash away the trail of blood I left behind. Those poor people, mutilated, shot, brutally murdered! How could the Blue Cosmos do anything so cruel. And that girl! The little girl! They said they wouldn't hurt her if I complied, but he lied, that bastard lied! If I ever see him again I'll kill him! She wasn't even in her teens yet, and she was killed! I'll kill that bastard! Wait, what's that noise? I can hear, guns firing. Oh god? Do they know where I am? No, wait, they're talking to some one. I can't tell who it is, but they sound pissed. They're, leaving, going away, but those other people are still there. Hey, it sounds like Yzak… He sure sounds pissed. I'm over here Yzak! Under this log! Get here, please…I _Yzak!

"Yzak!"

"Asuran? Did you hear that?" Yzak bolted upright, and was on his feet in an instant.

"Hear what?" Asuran asked.

"I could have sworn I heard Deakka!" Yzak replied "Deakka! Where are you?" Yzak was searching everywhere now, under rocks and brush, trees and plants. Then he saw the puddle of blood. He followed the little trail, and found…

"Asuran!" he screamed.

"What? Yzak what is it?" Asuran stopped when he saw what Yzak saw

"Deakka!" they both shouted in unison. The Buster pilot turned his head slowly and smiled when he was his friends.

"Yo…u loo..k fu..nny when wet!" he stammered. Yzak and Asuran slowly and carefully pulled Deakka out of his hiding place.

"Man, you look awful!" Asuran commented.

"Well, you would too if you'd been shot, chased and soaked for three or so hours and then hiding for at least two hours!" Yzak and Asuran both smiled. At least he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Yzak said. He slipped his arm under Deakkas' head and leg's and Deakka put his arms around Yzaks neck and Yzak carried the golden haired boy while Asuran scouted ahead, making sure no one was following them. Asuran picked up his cell and called Kira.

"Hello? Asuran!" Kira answered.

"Hey! Put me on speaker phone, I want to talk to all of you." Asuran replied, and Kira did as he was told.

"You're on Asuran!" Kira told him.

"Hello everyone! We found Deakka and are taking him to the hospital, I want you all to go and meet us there but be careful! There are three Blue Cosmos at least out in the streets. I will fill you in when we get there." Asuran hung up, and he and Yzak made there way out of the forest, and to the hospital, again.

Yzak and Asuran made their way carefully out of the forest, past the murder spot, and on to the streets of Orb for the first time in over two hours. It was way past midnight and when they got to the hospital, the girls and Kira greeted them. Yzak went into the hospital, and went strait to the blue haired lady from before. She looked up at him.

"Oh, it's you, and.." she paused and looked at Deakka. "Oh my God! Get a doctor out here quickly! We have a case six! And some one call the police!" a doctor came out and told Yzak to follow him. All the rest followed. The doctor led Yzak into a room and he put Deakka down on the bed.

"Yzak, don't go please…" he said quietly, before going unconscious.

"What happened to him?" the doctor asked Yzak.

"I'll tell you, and the police later." He replied.

"Alright, well, I suggest you and your friend there go and get changed into clean dry clothes. I'll have a nurse get you some." He put Deakka to sleep and called for some help so he could begin the operation.

"I'm not leaving." Yzak replied coldly.

"I beg your pardon? You are not allowed to be in here while we operate."

"I told you, I'm not leaving, Deakka asked me to stay and after what he and I have been through tonight, I'm not leaving him until he's better." Yzak hissed.

"Alright then, but will you at least get changed, you're covered in blood."

"I'm not leaving." Yzak said before backing away a bit so the operation could commence.

Meanwhile, the nurse got Asuran some dry clothes to wear, and he and the others sat in the waiting area. After some time, the police came to talk to him and Yzak.

"I can talk to you, but Yzak won't. He's in there with Deakka." Asuran pointed to the operating room. "He refuses to leave Deakkas' side. But I can tell you everything that happened." Asuran began to tell the policewoman everything that had happened from calling Yzak, to the murder spot, Osar, Joel and Dan and everything after that.

"He shot one of the Blue Cosmos?" the policewoman inquired.

"Um. Yeah, about that, he was really pissed and enraged about what they had done." Asuran said quietly. The policewoman nodded her head, and the others just sat there listening to Asuran retell the story of that night.

"Well, seeing as your friend shot Osar, unless he refused medical help, he will either die or we can find him and have them charged with man-slaughter." The policewoman patted Asuran on the head. "You two did a good thing, don't feel bad about hurting those three, they deserved it. And as for you five," she pointed at Kira, Asuran, Rakusu and motioned to the operation room " We will ensure your safety." After that, she left the hospital, and went back to the police station.

"Let's hope she does." said Kagari.

"Kagari!" Kira scolded.

"What?" Kagari said with a smile. Then she cuddled up to Asuran and fell asleep. Rakusu fell asleep on Kira, and the two boys sat there and talked quietly while Milly sat on the chair beside them and listened while reading a magazine. They were in for a long sleepless night.

"Why hasn't Yzak come out of there? He really should get changed. He's covered in blood and soaking wet and tired. He'll get sick!" Kira whispered to Asuran, as not to wake up Rakusu.

"Well, Yzak is protective of Deakka, and when Osar told us what happened, he went ballistic! He was cursing and shooting like mad. I had to get him in a bear hug and steal his gun before he would calm down. I guess to him, Deakka is like a younger brother, just how Nikkoru was like a younger brother to me." Asuran said, quietly.

After mentioning Nikkoru, they both fell silent. Kira still felt bad for killing him, and Asuran felt bad for not having saved him. Asuran started to cry silently as he remembered the green haired boy. _All he ever wanted to do was play the piano._ Asuran thought. _So peaceful, never wanted to fight. God I miss him_. Kagari woke up for a little while. She saw Asuran crying and gave him a kiss on the cheek then went back to sleep.

Seven hours later, at 7:24 in the morning, the doctor came out to announce the end of the operation. It had been successful and Deakka had been moved into a recovery room. Deakka was going to be perfectly fine, and he could leave as soon as three days.

"Thank goodness!" Asuran said, and got up to go see his friend. Kira went to and they left the three girls sleeping on the hospital couch. Milly leaning on Rakusu, and Kagari on Rakusus' lap. _We'll let them sleep a little longer._ Asuran thought, then made his way into the room. When they entered, the first thing Kira and Asuran saw, was Yzak sleeping in a chair at Deakkas' side. The doctor stepped up beside them.

"He's been here all night. He didn't move, never said anything. I don't know how he can stand sleeping there covered in blood."

"I guess we'll never know." Asuran whispered into Kiras' ear. "Thank you very much doctor!" Asuran and Kira both bowed.

"No need to thank me! It should be you three getting the thanking. If you'd been here half an hour later or less, we wouldn't have been able to save him." The doctor turned and left the room.

"Poor Yzak. He's been here the whole time. Never moved eh?" Kira whispered to Asuran. "Why do you think?"

"Well, I believe it is fairly obvious Kira. Don't you?" Asuran whispered back "I think we know now who Yzak likes."

"I do agree. We should wake him. He'll get sick if he stays in those clothes." Kira said, and went over to wake up the Duel Pilot. He shook Yzaks shoulder.

"Yzak! Yzak! Wake up!" Kira whispered in his ear. He smiled when he saw the silver haired boys' blue eyes open up. " Good morning!" He said.

"What the… Where are we… Deakka!" Yzak sat up strait and looked to his side. He sat back down when he was the Buster pilot was alive and well.

"Yzak, you really should get changed. Deakka won't mind if you go have a shower. You're covered in blood, mud and soaked. Plus, your silver hair has been dyed somewhat red now I believe!" Asuran said. Then he started to giggle lightly.

"Fine. Where is it?" Yzak asked. Kira helped him stand.

"Whoa, you've lost all your energy Yzak! " Asuran said as he helped to steady the Duel pilot.

"I'm fine." Yzak said as Kira lead him out of the room and to the showers. Asuran sat down beside Deakkas' bed and waited. Kira came back shortly, with the girls.

"Well, good morning ladies!" Asuran said pleasantly. "Did we all sleep well?"

"Screw you Zala!" Kagari said as she crashed down on top of him and gave him a kiss.

"Where's Yzak?" Milly asked.

"We convinced him to go take a shower. Did you see how he looked?" Kira said.

"Yes, and we could smell him too. Well, not him, but the mud and blood." Kagari said, then giggled. Kira pulled up two chairs. He and Rakusu sat in one, and Milly took the other. "Now, we wait."

Yzak found the nurse and got a spare change of clothes. He saw hold her hand to her nose when he wasn't looking. _Do I really look and smell that bad?_ He thought. He made his way into the bathroom and went strait to a mirror. _Damn!_ He thought _Zala was right, my hair is partially red now._ He got undressed and stepped into the shower. He washed his hair again and again and again, but the blood red stains were being stubborn. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have half red hair for a while._ He got out of the shower, got dressed, and made his way back to Deakka's room. When he came in everyone was shocked.

"Yzak! Nice hair." Asuran said, and Kira began to laugh madly.

"Thanks Zala." Yzak hissed then went and sat down beside Deakka.

"Are you sure you're okay Yzak?" Milly asked him.

"Quite." He replied coldly.

"Sorry man, but I couldn't resist. It looks good though, seeing as thought it is.."

"Shut it Zala." Yzak said and turned and ignored him. _Stupid Zala!_ They all sat there in silence for a while, then Rakusu started to sing.

"Konno nani tsumetai tobari no fukakude,

Anata wa hitori de nemutteru,

Inorino utadzoe samishii no hanalu,

Chiisana hikalina delashiteta,

Anata no yume mo miteta,

Konomo no yoni walateta,

Natsu kashiku mada tooku,

Sole wamilai no yakusoku,

Itsuka midori no asani,

Itsu katadori tsukeruto,

Furu kameda kono sora wo,

Shinjiteiru kana, Fields of Hope."

Just as she finished singing the last part, Deakka eyes started to open.

"Where… am I?" he asked.

"You're safe." Yzak whispered into his ear, and he fell asleep again.

When Deakka woke up the second time, his room was dark except for a small table lamp. He looked around and tried to sit up, but he was in to much pain.

"Don't move Deakka, you'll only hurt yourself more." _Yzak._ He thought. "Everyone else has gone back to the dorm. The police suggested we all stay in the same place until the threat is over. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stepped on by Buster!" he said, and managed a smile. "Hey, Yzak, your hair is.."

"Red. I know."

"Is that my fault?" Deakka asked, and looked straight at Yzak. The Buster pilot blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Hey man, it's not your fault. Besides, I think I can deal with semi-blood red hair for a while." The Duel pilot attempted a small laugh, but failed miserably.

"Yzak?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For.." Deakka paused, "For coming after me when I was gone for so long, and for not abandoning your search for me, and for being at my side the whole time." He blushed again.

"Hey, it's nothing Deakka." Yzak replied, slowly brushing Deakkas hair back into place. The golden haired boy blushed again. "I couldn't have just let you die of blood loss could I have? And besides," Yzak paused " I lov…"

"Hey! You're awake!" Yzak cringed as Asuran and Kira came banging through the door.

"Hey guys, shut it! Yzak was trying to tell me something." Deakka said to them in a mock angry tone.

"Never mind." Yzak said quietly then just sat there and listened to the three pilots talk. _I guess_ _I'll muster up the courage to tell you later. _Yzak thought. _You're my only true friend Deakka, and I never want to loose you again. I love you.  
_

Yzak was still there, even after Asuran and Kira bounded in with stuff to talk about and do with Deakka. He figured it was so Yzak could leave and have some time to himself, but the Duel pilot had just stayed there. Not moving, and not speaking. The whole time Asuran and Kira where there, Deakka spent most of his time staring at Yzak. _Why are you so cold to everyone but me Yzak? Why don't you ever cry, or show your emotions, just once, to some one other then me or your mother. Why Yzak, why? _Deakka thought while listening to Asuran and Kira talk about random crap.

"Well, we have to go Deakka." This caught Deakka by surprise.

"Yeah, gotta make sure those girls haven't done anything with our stuff when we temporarily moved in!" Kira added to Asuran's earlier statement. "Oh, and Yzak?" the silver haired boy looked at Kira.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Well, it's your turn, I guess, to stay with Deakka tonight. Asuran and myself took the liberty of taking some of your stuff and Deakkas over to the girls dorm."

"You what!" Yzak shouted, nearly falling off his chair. No one had ever touched his stuff, never!

"Yeah, we thought you'd be mad about that, so um… Asuran and I go now bye!" Kira said while shoving a shocked Justice pilot out the door.

"Those bastards!" Yzak hissed, his fists clenched, and glaring at the door they had walked out of. Once they were a safe distance from the door, Asuran asked Kira what that was all about.

"Hey, Kira, Yzak was there last night, shouldn't we give him a break?"

"Well, Yzak was trying to tell Deakka something when we bounded in, and I think I know what it was." Kira responded.

"Oh?" the blue haired boy raised and eyebrow mockingly. "And what might that be Kira my dear friend?" he was being sarcastic, and they both left the hospital laughing like mad.

Once Yzak heard the two boys leave the hall, he sat down again, and unclenched his fists. He looked at Deakka who was staring at him inquiringly.

"What?" Yzak asked.

"Well, I wondering what you were gonna say to me earlier, before Asuran and Kira came." The Buster pilot replied.

"Never mind." Yzak said, as he looked down at the floor. _Why can't I tell you? _He thought sadly, _I'll never be able to have you, never._

"Yzak?"

"What?" the silver haired pilot hissed, forgetting who it was. "Sorry. Yes?" he turned to see Deakka sitting up straight. "Deakka! The doctor told you not to move."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"But what?" Yzak asked.

"Come here, I want to tell you something. A secret." Yzak leaned in near Deakkas' face, and the golden haired pilot then said "Yzak, I love you too." And then he pulled the older boy to him and kissed him on the lips. Yzak was startled at first, then relaxed as the sweet thought went through his mind_. Deakka loves me. He really loves me._ Waves of joy sprang through Yzak, and he returned Deakkas kiss back. After a few minutes they broke apart, and Deakka lay back down.

"Deakka?" Yzak questioned the Buster pilot.

"Yeah?"

"You're not kidding around are you? I mean, you really mean it?"

"Well, lets see if this answers your question." Deakka smirked, then grabbed Yzak once again and kissed him. "So, what do you think Yzak dear?" he said in a light sweet tone.

"I love you Deakka." was all Yzak said. They sat there in silence for a little while, and before long, Deakka realized that Yzak was fast asleep. _Sleep my silver angel, sleep. You need it. _Yzak had fallen asleep in his chair, bent forward with his head on Deakkas shoulder. Deakka took Yzaks arms and wrapped them around his own body in a hug. Then he snuggled down next to Yzak, and kissed him on the head.

"I love you Yzak, always have, always will. Even more then Buster!" he added with as a little joke, and with that, he too fell asleep, his head resting on Yzaks head and his arms around Yzaks body in a loving embrace.

When Asuran, Kira and the girls made there way to the hospital to pick up Deakka and Yzak, they were met by a bunch of whispering.

"Did you hear? That co-ordinator who was shot, and that silver haired kid…"

"It was so adorable! I couldn't believe it…"

"You'd have never guessed it was possible…"

"Guessed what was possible?" Asuran asked in a loud voice. Everyone went silent and turned.

"Um… nothing." One of the employees replied." Then the blue haired lady from before came out .

"Oh, it's you. Good morning. If you want to know then why don't you go see that Deakka friend of yours." She smirked. _I wonder if they know?_ She thought to herself. She led the five teen-agers to Deakkas room, and Asuran and Kira smiled at each other when they saw what the fuss was about. Yzak had his head on Deakkas shoulder, and Deakka held Yzak in a loving embrace.

"What the.." Kagari started, but Rakusu silenced her.

"I for one think it's great that Yzak has some one now that he can love and trust, even if it is his own gender." The songstress said. Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she said in a childish voice, "I have nothing against homosexuality.

"Well, this is to fluffy for me!" and before anyone could stop her, Kagari burst into the room. "What the hell!" she yelled, scaring the shit out of Yzak, who fell off his chair in surprise, and a tired Deakka simply woke up, not to coherent, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning already?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Deakka, I think they all know!" Yzak whispered into the golden haired boys ear. Deakkas eyes got big, then he blushed. After Kagari had burst in, the other four followed suit, and soon Yzak and Deakka were under a swarm of eyes and staring. _God! This just had to happen didn't it!_ Yzak cursed to himself silently. He was fine, maybe, with Asuran, Kira or Rakusu knowing, but Milly and Kagari! He'd never hear the end of it!

"Well," Kagari said in a loud boisterous tone, obviously trying to get the two boys embarrassed. "Isn't this an intriguing sight!" before she could continue, Asuran and Kira pounced on her, and dragged her out.

"Excuse us for one moment please!" they said in unison, then all the others could hear was shouting.

"Good lord help us all!" Rakusu said, before turning and looking at Deakka. "Are you feeling good enough to come home?"

"Yeah, I feel perfectly fine." He replied, then Kagari got in again.

"I bet you do!" she shouted, then was dragged out by the Justice and freedom pilots. All the while, Yzak just stood there, not saying anything, maybe not even breathing.

"Hey, where's Milly?" Yzak said, when he noticed she was the only one not there.

"Oh dear!" Rakusu exclaimed, "I'll go find her and explain to her. You do know Deakka, that she has a crush on you right?"

"I had no idea. Oops." He stared at Yzak. There eyes met briefly, and the thought that passed between them was short, but to the point. _We're doomed!_


	2. Taken Hostage

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny nor do I own any of the songs.

Early in the morning, the five teen-agers went back to the hospital to pick up Deakka and Yzak. He had gotten consent of the doctor to leave earlier then planned, and the two boys were waiting patiently in the foyer. All the doctors, nurses and random staff all said good bye one by one to the golden and silver haired boys. It was amazing! Yzak couldn't fathom how they all knew about the search, rescue and cough love of the two boys. They got praise, stares, gratitude, and finally, the blue haired woman, who they had learned was called Dr. Janny Omaway, and was only 23, came up to the two boys. She coughed, and they looked at her.

"So, you two finally going home or what?" she asked. She was a lot shorter then the two boys, but she had an aura or superiority around her. Somehow Yzak could sense it and see it.

"Yes, thank you very much for everything!" Deakka, said and bowed. She bowed back.

"Um.. I'm really sorry for the way I acted to you and the other people here." Yzak said while bowing.

"It's okay," Janny said, "Besides, I can see now why you were so upset and irrational." She looked Yzak straight in his clear blue eyes, then to Deakkas violet ones. They both blushed pink. "Don't worry about it! I won't tell nobody!" She said, then she bowed and pranced back to her job.

"What an interesting lady.." Yzak murmured.

"Yeah, we'll have to invite her over some time." Deakka said, and smiled.

"Yes, what a great idea." Yzak said, smiling too. The Buster pilot turned to his boyfriend and slipped his arm around Yzaks waist. Yzak looked up at his best friend and boyfriend and they both shared a secretive smile. Yzak placed his arm around Deakka too, and before they could move at all, a camera flashed.

'What the fu…!" a startled Deakka shouted.

"Wow!" a female voice laughed, "You two looked so cute and funny!" _Kagari you wench!_ Yzak thought. She was racing out of the hospital waving a Polaroid picture, and Deakka was trying to get it back from her. Yzak turned and saw Asuran and Kira. Rakusu and Milly were helping Deakka to get the picture back.

"So, how did Milly take it? I mean, me and.. Deakka?" Yzak asked shyly.

"She was perfectly fine. She cried for a while, but is happy now, and can now see things as Rakusu sees them. As for Kagari…" Asuran stopped and turned around. Deakka had pummeled the blond haired girl to the grassy ground outside the hospital, and was sitting on her waving the photo of him and Yzak and smiling. Kagari was squirming like mad trying to get the heavy co-ordinator off her.

"Get off me you bastard!" she screamed.

"No chance in hell Kagari, you're just gonna bug Yzak and I some more aren't you?" he smiled at her, smirking even, and she screamed for Asuran to come save her.

"Well.." he said, "There's my cue. I have to rescue my damsel." Then he marched off to save Kagari.

"Don't hurt Deakka too much Asuran!" Kira shouted. "He's only just gotten out of the hospital you know! We don't want to put him back in and have Yzak waste away to nothing in front of him!" Kira turned and looked at Yzak. The silver haired boy was grinning evilly.

"I..I was just joking Yzak really I..!" He didn't get a chance to finish. Yzak was chasing him around, and tackled him to he ground. Yzak sat on Kira and refused to get up. Now there they all were. Deakka still on top of Kagari, Rakusu and Milly laughing their heads off, Asuran trying to move Deakka without force and Kira flattened on the ground, with a very amused Yzak sitting on him, limiting his movements.

Janny turned away from the happy site. A silent tear went down her face. _So kind, and calm. _She thought. _Why can't the fighting just stop._ She looked back out the window at the happy Naturals and Co-ordinators running around, together, free, and happy. She would be devastated to see any of them get hurt, but it was bound to happen again soon. _Osar, Dan and Joel are still out there, and so are the Blue Cosmos. And as long as they're still there, and alive, those seven kids will never live truly. Always in hiding, always in fear, and sadness. I can't bear it._ After a half hour of fighting, playing and talking on the hospital's grassy front, the seven friends made there way back to the girls dorm. Janny couldn't help but smile as they left, laughing and happy. She turned away from the window, and went back to her work, deep in thought.

In a deserted hospital on the outskirts of town, in a quiet hall, in a nearly quiet room, a man, no older then thirty, was lying turned over in a bed, coughing up blood. He had undergone a tricky operation, that left him without a left kidney, but he was alive.

"You okay man?" a slightly younger man, about twenty asked him. He was sitting on the floor beside the bed, and had his head leaning on the wall.

"How would you feel if you were just shot by a teen-aged co-ordinator bastard?" a third man, about twenty-nine replied. He was standing a short ways away from the first two, clutching his twisted arm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The younger one replied.

"I'll get my revenge.." the first man said, "I'll find a way to get my revenge on that bastard, you can bet my life on it. He'll fall, dead in his own blood. I swear it!" he hissed, before coughing up more blood. The other two men looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to attract the attention of the easiest one of their group and use their loneliness or weakest point against them." the twenty year old said, then he grinned maliciously, "I'll do it by the easiest way, chat rooms."

When they all finally got home, it was around lunch time. Deakka and Yzak were to stay in Millys room together. (Kagari had fun with this piece of information), Kira and Rakusu in her room, Asuran and Kagari in her room, and Milly said she would sleep in the living room.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean Yzak and I can stay in the living room." Deakka offered, but she said that he needed a bed more then anyone, and she was lending him hers.

"As long as I have easy access to my computer, no one will get hurt." She smiled sweetly, then went to make some lunch, seeing as the others were busy. Yzak and Deakka were having hard time getting their stuff into Millys room, trying not to break anything. It was easier for Kira and Asuran, but Deakka and Yzak had a hell of a time, mainly because they were arguing over who would sleep on which side of the bed.

_Boys,_ Milly thought _ so easy to get pissed._ She giggled at her thought. She was cooking a pizza because it's the only thing easy enough to make for seven people, and also the only thing everyone liked. She put it in the oven, then went to check on the Buster and Duel pilots. She paused when she came in, and laughed like a mad man, well, er, mad woman. Deakka had Yzak pinned to her bed, his arms above his head and Deakka was lecturing him about the 'needs of a hospitalee'. They both stopped arguing to see Milly on the floor, nearly rolling. She was clutching her side and laughing so hard she was crying. Asuran and Kagari came to see what was wrong, and before anyone could stop her, Kagari busted her way in.

"What the hell are you two lovebirds doi..umm…mphh Asu…ran!" Asuran clutched at her mouth to get her to shut up. Then he dragged her out by her shoulders. Milly got up, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Now that was hilarious!" she left laughing some more, and Deakka just sat there, with Yzak still pinned to the bed.

"Hey, Deakka, want to get off please?" Yzak mockingly said to his 'lovebird' as Kagari had called them.

"No. You know why Jule? I like seeing you under me!" Deakka managed to say before his comedic side burst out, and he began to laugh. "Yzakkkkk!" he shouted as the silver haired boy flipped Deakka onto his back, and soon the tables were turned. Yzak had Deakkas arms pinned above his head, with Yzak on top.

"Soooooo.." Yzak elongated the word, "What were you saying about hospitalees?" he arched his eyebrows jokingly, before letting Deakka go free. Suddenly, Deakka jumped on Yzak pinned him to the bed again. His face extremely close to the Duel pilots own.

"Now, were was I? Oh, yes, you should always abide by the will of the hospi…"

"Oh shut up!" Yzak said to Deakka, and kissed him. They stayed there for a couple minutes, Deakka lying on top of Yzak, his arms still pinned above his head, kissing. They would have been there for longer if Kagari hadn't burst in to tell them lunch was ready. She took another picture of them with that bloody camera of hers, and went running out the door as fast as she could.

When she had burst in, Yzak and Deakka were so shocked, that they both fell off the bed. Yzak positioned himself so that Deakka would fall on him, and sustain less pain. Then Deakka got up as fast as he could to get the picture from Kagari before she could show everyone. Yzak slowly got up, his tail-bone hurting from the fall on the carpeted floor, and went lumbering out after them. _Damn you Kagari!_ He thought again. _Always ruining everything!_

"Pizza's ready!" Milly called to her friends, and they all stopped what they were doing, save Kagari and Deakka. When Yzak came out of Millys room, he noticed the familiar sight, just like everyone else. Deakka had Kagari pinned (again) to the middle of the floor with the latest picture of him and Yzak.

"I'll get you for this!" Kagari hissed, as Deakka got off her, and went with the others into the living room to watch t.v and eat. Here is the layout. Milly, Rakusu and Kagari are on the couch, Asuran and Kira are lying on the floor and Yzak and Deakka are sitting in a chair, looking over the picture Kagari had took.

"We should let her take these, steal them from her, and make a photo album!" Deakka whispered in Yzaks ear.

"As you wish my love." Yzak cooed back. They were all eating pizza when Asuran turned the t.v on, and when they saw the first image they all stopped. Asuran had it on the news channel, and the story of the day was the Blue Cosmos shooting! They all stared at the screen.

"In other news.." the newscaster announced, "The tragedy of the Blue Cosmos shooting. It was a terrible display of the hatred towards Co-ordinators, and the PLANTs will not take this lightly. Chairman Dullindal has already brought it to the attention of the Grand Council and desperate resorts to protect Co-ordinators will be taken. This has been the biggest attack on Co-ordinators since the battle of Jachin Due. We have though, a quite amazing story of young teenager who was taking a walk, and got mixed up in all of this."

"Asuran!" Deakka said to him, "You told them everything?"

"No! I swear.. all I did was tell the policewoman. She must have had a tape recorder." Asuran said in defence. They all listened.

"Well, it's actually the story of the two boys searching for their friend. He was admitted to the Orb Medical Hospital (OMH), with serious injuries and several gun shots. His operation was successful, and he has been taken home to be with his friends. I will not be saying any of these teen-agers names, because they asked for confidentiality, but here is the story…." Asuran switched the television off.

"Whoa." Was all Deakka could say. They all went silent for a moment.

"Well," Yzak spoke up. "At least now that the public knows, we might be able to find Osar, Dan, and Joel." Yzak said their names with hatred. _And so I can get my final revenge!_ Yzak thought. Silence. Then Deakka spoke up.

"Why don't we all go do something fun? To lift our spirits and to take our minds off of this event."

"Good idea. Where should we go?" Rakusu asked. They all thought.

"How about the beach? I mean, it's the last day summer. Why not?" Milly suggested. They all agreed to it, and got ready.

Yzak and Deakka made their way back into Millys room. They were both thinking the same thing. That Deakka wouldn't be able to do anything for three reasons. One, he had scars from his wounds and would forever, Two, he still wasn't strong enough to do anything that physical and, Three, he didn't know how to swim.

"What are you going to do Yzak?" Deakka asked the blue eyed boy.

"Whatever you do, besides, I have no wish to swim. Maybe volleyball. You should be able to play that with your injuries. Just make sure you have a shirt on so no one can see…" he trailed off. They both looked at the floor.

"Yeah, well," said Deakka, cheering up, "Lets get ready to go!" In about fifteen minutes, they were all assembled in the living room, and ready to go.

"All set everyone?" Deakka asked. His reply was a bunch of happy cheers and smiles. "Then lets go!" They all filed out, and made their way to the cars. Asuran, Milly, Kira and Rakusu were in one vehicle, and Yzak, Deakka, and Kagari were in the other. She had swapped with Milly so that she could pester the boys. Yzak and Deakka did everything they could, but she wouldn't leave. They gave up, and left.

The first stop was the boys dorm, because Asuran, Kira, Yzak and Deakka had to get their stuff. The four boys went up to their separate rooms, and got ready. Within minutes, they were all ready to go, and in one car Yzak driving, and in the other, Kira.

"Race you there Jule!" Kira shouted at the silver haired boy.

"Oh yeah? Eat my dust Yamato!" Yzak yelled back, and the race began. The only rules were that they had to go the speed limit, and couldn't use short-cuts. They were driving, faster and faster. The beach was right in front of them. They both crossed into the parking lot at the same time, it was a tie. Yzak and Kira both got out to congratulate the other while the remainder of the crew unclutched their seatbelts, and got out.

"What were you trying to do Yzak? Kill us?" Deakka screamed, walking over to his boyfriend.

"Maybe not you, but…" Yzak had to stop because Kagari had flung herself against him, and they crashed into the ground.

"You kill me, Asuran kill you. Get it?" she said while sitting on him. Grinning like mad. She got off and skipped over to Asuran. "Isn't that right?"

"Um…. Yes. Lets go to the beach now!" he changed the subject quickly, and they all made there way to the cool blue water. Yzak and Deakka were the last to get there, and as soon as they did, sat down. They watched the others play around gleefully. Asuran, Kagari, Kira and Rakusu were having a coupled fight with the water guns the boys had gotten from their dorm, and Milly was searching for seashells to make a necklace. She looked really lonely, so Yzak and Deakka got up and went over to her.

"Hey! Milly!" Deakka shouted over the sound of the waves splashing against the sand.

"Yeah?" she called back. She made her way towards the two boys and looked at them. "What is it?"

"Well, you looked kinda lonely and we wondered, would you like to make a sand castle with us?" Yzak looked at her. She blushed slightly, then agreed to help. They all got busy, making turrets, the keep, walls, and a moat. Milly and Deakka went to look for rocks and shells to decorate it with, and Yzak worked on perfecting it. After an hour, the two couples made their way over to the castle, and decided to help. Kagari and Rakusu made the moat, and got the water for it, Asuran and Kira lugged sand back and forth over the beach, Milly and Deakka were putting on shells, rocks and other marvelous things they had found and Yzak was getting wood to make a fire.

After four hours of hard work, she was done. The beautiful castle stood about 5 feet high, with a two foot moat with three bridges. Rakusu, being tiny as she was, could just look over the top of the castle. Yzak found an old rag, tied it to a stick, and placed it on the middle tower of the keep inside the walled fortress.

"I hereby name you, Castle Peacetower!" he shouted, and they all clapped. Asuran and Kira had gone into town to get some food, and when they came back, and finished the castle, they all sat around the fire Yzak had built and had a cook-out. Hot dogs, hamburgers, pop, and lots of junk food. Kira and Asuran were never to be trusted again with shopping for food.

"Did you guys get any real food?" Kagari joked, and punched Asuran in the arm. He dropped his hamburger and glared at her.

"You're gonna pay for that princess!" he shouted then attacked her. Kagari screamed as Asuran picked her up and walked over to the water. The sun was just setting, and Asuran and Kagari were but a dark shadow against the sky.

"You wouldn't! Asuran!" Kagari screamed as he thoughtlessly threw her into the water. She screamed as she went under, then got out. "You're gonna pay for that Zala!" she shouted before pummeling him to the sandy ground. Before long, both Asuran and Kagari were in the water, fighting and splashing around happily.

"What the hell." Kira said. He got up, and much to her surprise, picked up Rakusu and did an 'Asuran'. Rakusu screamed a girly scream went she went under, and then Milly ran up behind Kira and shoved him in. After a while, Yzak just shrugged.

"You wouldn't Yzak…" Deakka said in a cold tone.

"Wouldn't I?" Yzak said mockingly, and before long, Deakka found himself picked up, and thrown in with the other five. He lunged at Yzak and dragged him into the water.

"If I'm gonna get wet, then you sure as hell are too!" he shouted, as he plunged Yzak under the water. So, there they all were, seven teen-agers, having a giant water fight as the sun set. Laughing and screaming, and running around. It was the perfect Kodak moment, only Kagari had forgotten her camera.

As the sun set below the edge of the water, the fire died down, and the gang had gotten all dried off by the fire, and were all snuggling together. Asuran and Kira had fallen asleep on each other while playing a violent game of cards, Yzak was lying on Deakkas lap, and was sleeping as Deakka stared at the dying embers. Milly and Rakusu were sleeping peacefully, one leaning against the other, and Kagari was somewhere.

"What a wonderful day." Deakka said out loud to no one. He stretched his arms out, and looked down at the sleeping Yzak. _You are so peaceful when you sleep. It is so different from your normal attitude_. He stroked Yzaks hair lovingly. He gave Yzak a little kiss on the head, and the silver haired boy stirred, and moved onto his side. All of a sudden, a person pooped up in front of Kira and Asuran and took a picture. They both screamed in surprise and got ready to attack, but only found Kagari, rolling on the ground laughing like mad. The scream had woken up Milly an Rakusu who were also laughing. Yzak bolted up right.

"What is it?" he looked around saw Kagari and smiled. "Oh." She had finally gotten up, and was showing sopnething to Milly and Rakusu, who only laughed more. Then she came over, and showed Deakka and Yzak. They burst out laughing to. When Asuran finally stole the picture from his girlfriend, he blushed madly. When Kira saw it, he pummeled his sister to the ground. She had taken a picture of the best friends asleep on each other, playing cards. It was hilarious. By the time everyone had stopped laughing, the fire had burnt out completely, and the sun was replaced by the moon. Castle Peacetower was still intact, and the stars shone brightly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the songstress asked, as she leaned against Kira. Everyone looked up, and they all gazed in wonder. The Milky Way was really bright, and they could see thousands upon thousands of stars. Yzak and Asuran made sure the fire was out and all the garbage away, then before they all left, the seven friends destroyed Castle Peacetower, but only after Kagari got a picture of them al around it. Then, they leveled it to the ground.

They all went back to the cars, and my their way back to the girls dorm. Once inside, Kira and Rakusu went to her room to sleep, Asuran and Kagari went to hers, and Deakka and Yzak just passed out on the couch. Deakka was lying half on, half off Yzak, and the Duel Pilot was sleeping in a sitting position with Deakka on his lap. Milly made her way to her room and slept in her bed. But she wasn't tired. She decided since Yzak and Deakka had passed out on the couch, to go onto a chat room to talk with people.

She signed herself on. Her user name was 'Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love.' She signed onto a chat room and suddenly some one talked to her. His user name was simply 'Joel'.

_Joel: Hello ,smile who is this?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: This is Milly, who are you?_

_Joel: My name is Joel. Do I know you?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: You shouldn't, I don't think. How old are you?_

_Joel: 20, and yourself?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: I'm 16. Where do you live?_

_Joel: I live here in Orb, don't you?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Yeah, how do you know?_

_Joel: Oh, there was some one at my school called Miriallia, so I kinda assumed it was you. Sorry._

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: It's okay, yes, I do live in Orb. What school?_

_Joel: I can't remember. _

They talked about things for hours, and when her clock said 1:43 am, she decided to go to bed. She said goodbye to Joel, then signed off. What a nice man, Milly thought, before falling into a deep sleep.

Somewhere else in Orb, a young man was in a 24h internet café, waiting for someone to come online. He remembered his chat with a friend earlier. _How the heck am I supposed to find this person that Dan told me to look out for?_ The young man thought, then something caught his eye. Some one had signed on. A girl. Her user name was 'Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love'. _Two guy friends eh? I wonder, could it be a friend of those two bastards?_ He talked to her for hours then she had to leave.

_Joel: When will I be able to talk to you again? You seem so nice. Most girls when I tell them my age stop talking thinking that I'm a pedophile._

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: I should be able to talk to you tomorrow when I get up. So long as Yzak and Deakka don't come in to get their clothes, and I can get on before school starts up again._

Joel stood up. Yzak and Deakka! Those were two of the guys. She was with them!

_Hello? Joel?_

_Joel: I'm still here, yes, I'll talk to you tomorrow then?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Yes indeed. I always give people a chance to see who they really are before judging them. smile Goodnight!_

_Joel: Goodnight!_

She signed off, and so did Joel.

"Perfect!" he whispered, "Dan and Osar are going to be mighty happy about this! Now, I only need to meet her in person, then the plan of revenge can commence." The twenty year old chuckled to himself, then, he got his coat, turned to computer off, and went back to the abandoned hospital.

The next morning, the six teens woke up to the smell of pancakes. _Wonder who's cooking._ One of them thought. Asuran was first into the kitchen and screamed when he saw who the cook was. The cook turned around startled, and dropped three eggs.

"You ass hole! What the hell was that for?" A very pissed Yzak shouted back at Asuran, while cleaning up the broken eggs.

"You..you can cook?" Asuran said in disbelief. By then all the others had woken up by the scream and where in the kitchen.

"Yeah, just because I'm an uncaring emotionless guy doesn't mean I can't cook. Besides, my mom taught me how to when I was younger." Yzak said matter-of-factly and finished cleaning the eggs.

"Mornin'!" Deakka said as he walked in. then he stopped. "Is that really Yzak?" he whispered to Kira. He was looking at the silver haired boy in an apron, leaning over the stove cooking pancakes.

"Surprisingly, yes." Kira replied.

"Milly, Rakusu!" Yzak said.

"Yes?" they replied in unison.

"Can you two set the table please? And Kira, Asuran, can you get out of my way please?" Yzak hissed at the two boys. They were right in his way to get to the stove to take the pancakes out. They all got around the table, and started eating.

"Wow Yzak!" Kagari said, surprised. "These are really good! Your mom must be a good teacher!" She said as she wolfed down another pancake. After half and hour, they had all finished eating, and were ready to go to school.

"So…." Deakka started, "Who votes that Yzak and Kira can never drive again?" Everyone raised their hands high in the air. Yzak and Kira just glared at them all. So, it ended up being Asuran and Kagari driving, same people in the same cars as the previous night. They got to Uzumi High (named after Kagaris deceased father) and went to their various courses. Yzak, Deakka, Asuran and Kira all had gym first, and Kagari and Rakusu had Home Economics. Milly had computers. She was seriously hoping that Joel would be online. She liked him very much as a friend. She signed on and he was there.

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Hello Joel!_

_Joel: Hello Milly, how are you today?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: I'm doing fine. Sorry I couldn't talk this morning, we all had a surprise when we learned Yzak could cook. laughs_

_Joel: You mean a guy? Cooking edible food? lol_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: yeah, it was really funny. But he's really good at cooking too. His mom taught him._

_Joel: Moms always know best. My mom taught me how to cook to, but I wasn't as successful as your friend Yzak. _

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Cool. I'm at school right now I computers. Where are you?_

_Joel: I'm at the internet café. Hey, do you want to meet up later on somewhere? I would love to meet you in person. You seem so, nice. _

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Ummm…_

_Joel: Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. It's just, I don't really have any friends, and I just, never mind. Sorry!_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Actually, I'd love to meet you to. smiles Where could we meet?_

_Joel: really? That's wonderful! Do you know where Uzumi High is?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Yes! I'm here right now! This is my school. I'll meet you outside after school?_

_Joel: That sounds great. How will I recognize you?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Well, I'm wearing an orange and white dress with orange detached sleeves, and you?_

_Joel: I'll be wearing a long black trench coat. I have brown shoulder length brown hair. _

"Miriallia! What are you doing?" the teacher said.

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: I have to go, my teacher is coming! Bye!_

_Joel: Bye! See you later._

"Miriallia?" the teacher said again.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you please answer this question?"

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" Milly went back to her class work.

_Joel: That sounds great. How will I recognize you?_

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: Well, I'm wearing an orange and white dress with orange detached sleeves, and you?_

_Joel: I'll be wearing a long black trench coat. I have brown shoulder length brown hair. _

_Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love: I have to go, my teacher is coming! Bye!_

_Joel: Bye! See you later._

Joel signed off. This was to good to be true! When he had told Dan and Osar about his talk, they were so happy. Now they could all get revenge on that stupid bastard! Joel got his coat, and left the café. He walked down the street, until he got to Uzumi High, then, he sat outside the gate and waited for his prey to come out.

At the end of the school day, which had more or less gone well, except for Yzak beating the crap out of Asuran and Kira at lunch for spying on him and Deakka, and Kagari taking pictures. Milly was really anxious.

"Hey! Milly!" Kagari shouted. Milly stopped and turned around to face the princess. "What's your rush?"

"I'm meeting some one here. Bye!" Milly rushed off, leaving Kagari staring. _Wonder who she's meeting?_ Milly left the school grounds, and looked for Joel. _Trench coat and brown hair._ She thought as she looked around.

"Miriallia?" a voice from behind said. She jumped and turned around. "Sorry if I scared you!" the voice said. It was Joel.

"Hello Joel!" she said happily. "How are you?"

"Good," he replied, "Well, shall we go off somewhere? We've met in person ,so lets find somewhere to talk." He suggested.

"Good idea, I know the perfect place!" Milly said enthusiastically. She grabbed Joels hand, and he followed the happy girl down the street. _So naïve._ He thought. This would really be to easy. After a few minutes of walking, they where at the park. She sat him on a bench, and began to talk.

"You look really different then how I thought you would!" she said.

"So do you." He replied. "I must ask, why are you so happy? And why were you so willing to meet me? I could be a murderer for all you know."

"Well," Milly cast her eyes down. "I've been really lonely these past few days. My boyfriend died in the war, and now, my six friends are all in couples, and I feel like the odd one out. It's perfectly fine I mean, I don't mind, but when I see them all curled up together, I just get so lonely. I don't really have any other friends," she paused and looked up at the falling leaves. "but when I met you online, I felt as if.. I wasn't lonely any more, and for some reason, I wanted to meet you, and see you." She looked at Joel and smiled.

"Is that so? I don't have many friends either. I'm glad I met you to Miriallia." Joel said, then smiled back. Then, he took her hand, and led her around the park, and they talked some more. _This is really odd, _Joel thought, _I'm supposed to be kidnapping her, but I can't, I mean, she's so, nice, and peaceful. I think I might… never! I have to do this for Osar!_ "Miriallia?" he asked her.

"Yes?" she responded. Her eyes were shining. He looked away, then he led her into an alleyway. Once there, he broke down and grabbed her arms.

"What the hell are you doing? Joel!" she said, but before she could finish, he put a rag over her mouth. "Joel?" she said, as she fell into a deep sleep, "Why?" she passed out into his arms, and he carried her back to the hospital. He hated himself for doing this to her. So why did he? For Osar, but, she trusted him, she really was his only friend. But he had to keep his orders from Osar, or he'd be killed.

The six teens made their ways out of school, and back to the cars. Though, one of them was missing.

"Hey!" Deakka asked, as they were getting in the cars. "Anybody know where Milly is?" he asked. There was concern in his voice. He really did care for her, and felt really bad, but he loved Yzak to much. So he kinda took up the role of big brother to her.

"Well, she told me she was meeting some one and had to go." Kagari said. "Though she didn't tell me who it was. Hey? Why don't we just call her?"

"Good idea." Deakka said, then he dialed her cell number. It rang, then some one picked it up.

"Hello?" a mans voice was on the other line.

"Hey, where's Milly? And who the hell are you?" Deakka asked. Click. The man hung up. Deakka put his cell back in his pocket. "That was really odd. A man answered her cell, and it wasn't her father."

"Well, for now lets go home, and see if there's anything on the machine." Kira suggested, and they returned to the dorm. When they got there, there was one message left on the machine. Deakka had gone onto her computer, and was looking through her stuff.

"You know," Yzak said from behind Deakka. "Milly's gonna kill you if she found out you went through her stuff."

"I know, but thee may be something here to, hello!" he responded, then clicked up on 'chat rooms talks'. "Yzak! Look at this! He beckoned to the Duel pilot.

"Hmmm…what the hell is with her name!' he shouted, and the others came into Mill's room. "Miriallia- My two guy friends are in love! What the hell is her problem!" Yzak fumed. The others found it funny.

"Hey, what's the persons name?" Kira asked.

"It says, Joel. He's twenty, and lives in Orb." Rakusu read. "Hey, maybe it's.."

"It couldn't be. Could it? Milly's not that stupid." Kagari said.

"Well," Asuran said. "Why don't we see what the message on the answering machine is?" Deakka looked up. Then they all went into the kitchen, and Yzak pressed the button. The machine clicked on and started to speak.

'One messages, message one; "Hello Yzak." A mans voice came onto the speaker. "This is Joel, I have your friend Miriallia hostage, and if you don't come to the park in an hour, Dan and I will have to.." Joel paused "Kill her. Come alone. If you don't follow any of my orders, she will be killed painfully." 4:42 pm, end of message.' The machine clicked off. Yzak just stood there. He was shaking like mad.

"Yzak…" Deakka said his name softly, and before anyone could stop him, he got his gun, and was out the door in a second. Deakka started to go after him, but was held back by Asuran and Kira.

"Deakka, if you go, they'll.." Kira stopped. Deakka sank to his knees, and began to cry. _ It's all my fault! If I hadn't gone for a walk, none of this would have happened._

"It's okay Deakka," Rakusu said, patting his back soothingly. "Yzak and Milly will be fine. It's not your fault. It's going to be alright."

"Hey Kira," Kagari asked her brother, "Why don't we call Dr. Omaway? She'll know what to do."

"Good idea, Kagari." Kira went over to the phone and dialed the hospitals number. A female voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Orb Medical Hospital, what's the problem?" it was Janny!

"Janny! It's me Kira, and Asuran, Rakusu, Deakka and Kagari."

"Why hello you guys, what's up?" she asked.

"We, we need your help. Something's gonna happen to Yzak." Kira said.

"I'll be right over!" Janny said, then hung up. Within minutes she was at the girls dorm, and had learned about everything that had happened. She clenched her fists and smashed them onto the couch.

"Damn it!" she said, "I knew this would happen!"

"What is it Janny?" Kagari asked.

"Well, I guess you guys should know the truth. Sit down." She told them. Then she began to tell her story. Kira and Asuran were on the floor, Kagari was sitting beside Janny on the couch, and Rakusu was hugging Deakka in a friendly embrace, trying to get him to calm down. He stopped crying when Janny started to speak. "A few months ago, a little while before the battle of Jachin Due, my brother, sister and myself were running around in the park, when a Gundam came crashing down. We all ran to safety, but I got caught under a rock. My sister came out of hiding, against my brothers wishes and screams, and came to help me. The Gundam turned to us, and shot her with a beam gun."

"What did the Gundam look like?" Kira inquired.

"It was blue and green and had a scythe." Janny replied.

"The Calamity." Kira and Asuran said in unison. Kira punched the floor, and Asuran just turned away.

"Yes, you two were there I know. You Kira, in the freedom, and Asuran in the Justice. After I got free, I went to my sister, but she had been blown to pieces. My brother came running out and took me to the hospital, because I had been slightly hit as well. We got to a shelter, and I was treated, but my brother, he just went insane. He kept muttering that he'd kill all Co-ordinators, in the name of my sister. He became a Blue Cosmos, and has been killing young Co-ordinators for the past two or three months. I lost contact with him after that day, until a few days ago."

"What's his name?" Deakka asked, through his tears. Janny began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, his name, is Osar." They all stopped breathing when she said that. "His name is Osar Omaway, and my sister was Judith Omaway. After her death, and the insanity of Osar, I joined the military for a while as a doctor. That's how I know you kids, and what you've done. Deakka piloted Buster, Yzak the Duel, and Kagari the Red Strike. Rakusu commanded a ship with Andrew Bartfeld, and Milly served on the Archangel, under the command of Captain. Murrue Ramius and Mwu la Fllaga. We have to stop my brother no matter what, and save Yzak and Milly." She finished, and got up. "I really don't care what the message said, we have to go. I'll… I'll kill Osar myself." She said and walked out the door, still crying. The five teens looked at her, and followed close behind.

While all this was happening, Yzak had made his way to the park, and was searching for Joel. He'd die before that bastard could hurt a single hair on Milly's head. How dare he trick her! It was around six o'clock, and the sun was starting to set.

"Joel you bastard! Come out!" Yzak shouted. "I'm here! Alone, and ready to finish you off for good this time!" Yzak turned around and looked straight at the person walking to wards him. It was Dan. Yzak held up his gun, but before he could do anything, strong hands gripped the pressure points on his neck, and he fell lifeless to the ground.

"Kill this!" Joel whispered as he shot Yzak in the side, and he and Dan dragged Yzak to the abandoned hospital. When Yzak woke up, he automatically grabbed his side and swore out loud. He was bleeding, and it hadn't seemed to stop. Dan had taken his gun, and Joel had shot him. _Well, this is going good so far. _Yzak thought. Then he tried to stand, but found out soon enough, that standing with a side wound hurts like shit. He fell to the ground again, then heard something move in the corner.

"Who's there?" Yzak shouted, and pulled out his knife. Dan had forgotten to search him, and he always kept a knife under his shirt.

"Yzak, is that you?" a feminine answered.

"Milly!" he shouted, and tried to go over to her, but fell again in pain.

"Don't move Yzak, I'll come over to you." Milly got up, and staggered over to the Duel pilot. "Oh! You've been shot, let me stop the bleeding." She said as she sat down beside him. At first he was resistant to have her help, but then gave up because the pain was to strong. "Take your shirt off."

"What?" he said, startled.

"I can't access your wound when you have your shirt on, besides, I'll use it to bandage your wound." With that, she yanked his shirt off to reveal a large bullet wound on his right side. "This is going to hurt, so sorry in advance." She warned him, then she put her fingers in the gun wound, and tried to find the bullet.

"Holy shit!" Yzak screamed, and writhed in pain, but Milly wouldn't let him go until eh bullet was out.

"Almost there, Yzak… got it!" she said, and withdrew her fingers. In her small palm lay a fairly large golden bullet covered in blood. Yzak opened his eyes and stared at it. "You're quite lucky, Mr. Jule. If that bullet had gone any farther inwards, you'd have lost your right kidney. Now, rip your shirt into strips of cloth please." While he did this, Yzak asked Milly a question.

"Where'd you learn to operate like that?" he looked at her, and she smiled and wiped the blood off her hand.

"When I was on the Archangel, after Tohru died, I spent a lot of time with the doctor, and he showed me very useful first aid stuff. Also, I've been studying to become a doctor ever since I was little. It's a good thing I learned this stuff isn't it!" she smiled at him again, and he smiled back. He gave her the strips of his shirt, and she began to bandage his wound. He winced in pain as she passed over the wound, and she started to wrap lighter around that area. She tied a pretty little bow on the side, and pronounced him done.

"It will still bleed, but the cloth should slowly make the blood clot, and the bleeding will stop." Yzak shivered. "Are you cold?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh dear, this looks like the first sign of shock, here, take my shirt." She pulled off her shirt, and passed it to Yzak. "It's a good thing I decided to wear this over my dress isn't it?" she smiled at him again and he thanked her. Then she fell asleep against his shoulder. _Gee, I never knew you were so nice Milly, I feel really bad now about how I treated you all this time. Thank you._ He thought, then kept watch while she slept, in case Dan or Joel were to return.


	3. Freed and the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny nor do I own any of the songs.

Authors note: I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Your thoughts and criticism have helped a lot! And sorry about my story being so long. FFN wouldn't let me keep my spacers between different parts of the story. One last thing, the game 'Shoot Reload Safe' is one I learned from my friend Catherine at a Scout camp. That's not it's name though. Thank you:D Jenipher

* * *

The time seemed to pass to slowly for Yzaks taste. It seemed like it had been forever since he was captured, but according to his watch, it had only been an hour. _I guess time goes slower when you feel like shit, and when you've been taken hostage and been shot in the side._ He thought. He looked over at Milly. _How can she sleep? Does she not know we might die today? Obviously not. She's lucky. She's got no clue of what is going on. Just a pawn, I guess, in Osars game of revenge._ He was startled out of his thoughts when she woke up.

"Where am I?" she said sleepily. When she was finally awake, and remembered everything, she started to shake with fear. She still had her head on Yzaks shoulder, and he could feel her tremble. He pulled her into a friendly embrace, and calmed her down.

"Shhh… it's okay Milly, we're going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." He cooed. She calmed down a bit, and started to cry silently. Yzak could feel her tears drop onto his hands. After a couple minutes, she feel asleep again on Yzaks chest. _So peaceful. And naïve. Those bastards! _He thought, and clenched his fists. They were both startled when the door to the room burst open, and Osar stood there, a gloomy shadow against the hall light. Milly had awoken as soon as he burst in, and Yzak was on his feet in an instant. His knife in front of his face, and Milly behind him.

"So, you're still alive? I guess Dan can't shoot properly. Oh well, now I can torment you and the girl." He pulled something from his pocket, and walked towards Yzak. It was his gun. Osar held it up to the Duel pilots face and smiled. "You look so helpless. " he started to laugh maniacally. _You sick bastard! _Yzak thought.

"One thing Osar.." Yzak hissed at the older man. "You can do whatever you want with me, just.." he looked back at Milly. "Don't hurt her. She hasn't done anything, and won't. This is between you and myself. Leave her out of it." Osar widened his eyes.

"Anything, you say?" he smirked.

"Yeah, you heard me, just let her go." He glared at Osar.

"Well, I guess I can do that. Joel!" Osar shouted. Joel came into the room, but didn't look at Milly. She glared daggers at Joel, but he averted his gaze.

"What is it Osar?" he asked his leader.

"I want you to return this girl to her friends at the park. They are there right now with my sister." He said the word sister with hatred.

"Yes Osar, as you wish. Should I take Dan to sir?"

"Yes, you two go, don't hesitate to kill any of them if they attack you."

"Yes sir." Joel said, then he took Milly by the arm, and led her out of the building, with Dan. She struggled against his grasp, and screamed again and again, but to no avail. Yzak tried to go after her, but Osar held the gun to his forehead.

"Ah, ah, ah. You move, I pull the trigger, and you dead." He said while smiling. "Follow me." Osar led Yzak out of the room and into another. This one had manacles on the wall, and several operating instruments lay on a tray beside a large operating table. Osar chained Yzak to the wall, then left laughing.

"Don't try anything, my dear Yzak, I let her go, so now you have to do everything I say. Have fun!" Yzak glared at Osar. The man had an aura of malice surrounding him. _Whoa! _Yzak thought. _How the hell can I see his aura? Weird. But wait, it might come to my advantage, I hope!_ Yzak tried to reach his knife, but Osar had left it on the floor, just out of Yzaks reach.

"Damn it!" he screamed, then he stopped trying to fight the manacles. They were tearing the skin on his wrists and ankles, and he could feel the warm blood trickle down his hands and into his shoes. Osar heard Yzaks scream and smiled. _This is going to be fun!_ He thought, then he went to get some more of his 'operating supplies' from his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Janny and the others had made their way to the park, and were searching frantically for any clue as to where Yzak had gone. Deakka was getting anxious, and Janny was just pissed.

"You guys! I found something!" Rakusu shouted across the park. They all rushed toward her, and Deakka gasped in horror, then began to cry. There was a pool of blood on the cobbled walkway, and a bullet. Asuran hugged Kagari, and Kira went to comfort Deakka. Rakusu and Janny searched around some more, when something caught Jannys eye. There was someone familiar watching them through the trees, in the alleyway.

"You guys stay here. Kira, come with me please." She whispered, then went of to investigate.

Dan, Joel and Milly had made there way out of the hospital, trough the winding streets and over to the park. They were hiding in an alley, watching the five teens and Janny search around. Milly tried to scream, but Joel covered her mouth with his hand. He held her to him close when he noticed Janny and a boy making their way towards him, Dan and Milly.

Janny was closing the distance between herself and the people in the alley. She was almost there, when some one shot out of the alley and ran towards her, with a gun in their hand.

"Kira!" she screamed, and soon, Kira had punched the man in the face and taken his gun. The man fell to the ground, and then was surrounded by the five teens, with Janny in the middle staring at him. She picked him up by his collar and smiled. "Hello Dan, I haven't seen you in a while." She hissed at him. He looked away. "Where's Joel?" she asked.

"I'm right here Janny." He said, as he walked out of the shadows, and into the dying light. The sun was setting. Deakka was about to beat him up, when Joel held a gun up to the neck of a girl.

"Milly!" Deakka said, startled.

"Yes, I have her. I was given orders to give her back to you harm free. but if you so much as hurt Dan, I will have to shoot her." His voice wavered as he said 'shoot her'.

"Where is Yzak?" Deakka asked in a pissed off voice.

"Yzak? He's with Osar. He pleaded that we release Miriallia. If we did so, he would do anything we told him to, so long as she was unharmed." Joel replied. Deakkas eyes widened. "So, leave Dan alone. And here is Miriallia. Delivered unharmed, as promised." He pushed Milly over to the teens and took Dan by the arm, and led him back down the alley way in a limping run.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Janny shouted, then she ran after the two men. She caught up and tackled Joel to the ground. The two adults fought, but Janny emerged the victor. She was sitting on Joels back, his arms pinned behind his back in the most painful way possible. Dan looked back, then ran off to inform Osar of the 'change of plans' that had just occurred.

"So Joel, how are you feeling now?" Janny said, with a grin on her face.

"Shut up bitch." He hissed back. Kira and Asuran were tying his arms and legs, while Kagari made sure there was no one else in the bushes or surrounding area. Janny helped Joel to his feet, then they all made their way back to the girls dorm, with their hostage. The whole way back, Joel kept his head down. He wouldn't look around, because he knew he would see Miriallia, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. She was walking behind Joel, beside Deakka, trying to comfort him. Kira and Asuran led the way, and Kagari and Rakusu were on either side of Joel, and Janny brought up the rear. They made it back to the dorm, and Joel was thrown on the floor.

"Now, talk, or die." Janny said, as she held a blade to his neck.

* * *

Dan ran blindly through the streets, back to the hospital. He knew Osar was going to be mighty pissed at this new occurrence. _Damn it Joel! Why'd you have to go and get caught like that?_ He thought. He made his way through the halls, and into the main room. Osars room. Osar was sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So, Joel was caught, and is being forced to talk, hmmm?" Osar said in a mocking tone.

"H..how do you know that?" Dan choked out. Osar got up and walked towards him. He grabbed Dans neck and lifted him off the ground. Dan thrashed about, furiously. He tried time and time again to get away, but Osar just squeezed harder. After five minutes, Dan stopped thrashing. He fell limp to the floor. His eyes open, staring nowhere.

"Dan, Dan, Dan. You know failure means death." He said, laughing. Then, he picked up his tool box, and made his way towards the room that held Yzak captive. "Time to play doctor." He said. "I haven't had this much fun since I murdered that other bastard." He chuckled gleefully. _I'm coming to get you Yzak my dear, and trust me, you won't last the night. You'll be dead by tomorrow!_ He thought.

* * *

Janny had the large butcher knife at Joels throat. The six teens where scattered around the living room, watching in horror, and Janny used her methods of 'interrogation' on the captive. She was quite strong for a woman of her size and age.

"Where is my brother?" she asked.

"I will tell you nothing bitch!" he said defiantly.

"Tut, tut young man, watch your mouth, there are ladies in the room." She said mockingly. He looked around in panic, trying to find a way to escape, when his eyes noticed that Miriallia was staring at him. Her eyes were full of hatred, yet full of sympathy at the same time. She stood up.

"Leave him be Janny, I'll take it from here." She announced. Joel looked at her, but she turned her gaze from him.

"Why so?" Janny asked. She was quite surprised at Millys demand.

"Because I have my own questions I need to ask first, before you go killing him, and because I already have a clue of where your brother is. I may have been drugged, but I know the building I was held captive in." She replied. Janny got up, and put the knife back in the kitchen. Milly knelt down beside Joel, and helped him to sit up. She looked at him again, but he would not return her gaze.

"Look at me Joel, where were Yzak and I taken?" she asked him. He would not reply. "Answer me Joel!" she shouted at him.

"The old abandoned hospital, a few blocks down from the park." He replied. He couldn't seem to lie to her, or to not answer her questions. The others gasped in surprise. "He is being held in the old operating room. Osar has him chained to the wall and if we don't do something soon, he will be…" Joel stopped.

"He'll be what?" Milly pressed.

"Killed by dawn." Joel said, then he broke down, and began to cry. Deakka nearly fell off his chair. "I am sorry Miriallia! I didn't want to hurt you or your friends at all! I was just obeying Osars commands. He'd have killed me if a hadn't." Joel managed to say, through the tears falling from his face. He curled up in a little ball, sitting on his legs with his head on his knees, and his arms still tied behind him. Milly looked surprised, and Janny, came back over to Joel, and gave him a hug. He went rigid, but relaxed after he realized she wasn't going to hurt him.

"It's okay Joel. We were never going to hurt you." Janny cooed to him, helping him to calm down. Milly cut the ropes on his arms and legs, and the two women put him in a chair so he could tell them everything. Kira, Asuran, Rakusu, Kagari and Deakka just stared at him. Saying nothing.

"First of all, I am a Co-ordinator." Everyone save Janny gasped. "During the battle at Orb, between the Earth Military Forces and the Archangel, I had been helping my family to get to a shelter when we were hit by a blast from one of the Gundams. My family was completely killed, and I only just managed to get to the shelter. I passed out from lack of blood, and when I awoke, I was in the hospital. I recovered quickly enough, and set out to find any remains of my old life. I was walking home one day, when I was attacked by as bunch of Blue Cosmos. I would have been killed too, if a man hadn't come and saved my life. I thought I was saved, but then he turned on me and said I could either join him in killing Co-ordinators, or be killed." Joel paused for a moment to regain his breath.

"I didn't want o die, so I agreed to help him. His name was Osar. He had a gang of Blue Cosmos helping him to convert Co-ordinators to the 'better side' as he called it. That was how Dan got involved too. So we pretty much kept killing, and massacring innocent people. I tried once to escape, and Osar nearly killed me but didn't, saying 'I was a valuable piece of equipment on the team'. Then, he came up with the plan to kill the group of Co-ordinators on the edge of town. That's when I met you two." He pointed at Asuran and Deakka. "and Yzak. Then this whole thing happened, and yeah." He stopped.

"So you befriended me, kidnapped myself and Yzak, got kidnapped yourself, and are now here wanting to join our side?" Milly asked.

"Yes." He replied, eyes cast down.

"Fair enough." Deakka said. Everyone looked at him. "What? I have no objection. I just want to get Yzak back safe and sound, and Joel knows the way."

"Alright then." Kagari said. "We'll take him with us." They all got ready to go out again, when Joel quickly pulled Milly aside.

"Thank you Miriallia, for understanding." He bowed.

"Hey, it's okay. As long as we find Yzak. Oh, and please just call me Milly." She responded, then turned around and followed the others. Joel stood there for a while, then whispered "As you wish, Milly." Before following her out with the others to the park.

* * *

During this time, Osar had made his way to the room Yzak was being held captive in, and he began his 'fun'.

"So Yzak my dear, are you ready for your operation?" he said jokingly.

"In your fucking dreams!" Yzak replied.

"It is going to be fun watching you suffer." Osar said in a voice as cold and hard as metal. "Let us begin." Osar made his way over to Yzak, with the tray of deadly instruments. Yzak tried again and again to get free, but the manacles held tight, and just ripped his flesh more and more.

"Please stop thrashing about, it will make it harder for me to operate." Osar said, with a hint of glee in his voice. Yzak noted that he was like a little boy, playing with his toy soldiers, the way he was acting, not as though he was going to kill some one.

"Before you start Osar," Yzak said. Osar looked at him. "I want to know the truth, who the fuck are you, and why are you a Blue Cosmos?" he finished.

"Well, my full name is Osar Gerald Omaway," Yzak gasped. "Yes, Janny is my sister, that bitch. Anyway…." He went on to tell Yzak of his sister Judith's murder, the time he spent in the shelter, his time at the psyche ward and then his accomplishments of killing Co-ordinators. Yzak shuddered at those re-tellings. "So, here I am, about to kill you, and eventually, your whole group of fuckin' Co-ordinators. All seven of ya' will be dead." He giggled.

"Over my dead body." the silver-red haired boy hissed.

"You're quite right Yzak my dear, quite right!" Osar replied. "First of all, we'll get rid of that awful shirt of yours. Absolutely hideous!" The older man picked up a knife, and sliced Yzaks shirt off. The Duel pilot screamed as the blade sliced through the top part of his skin. The warm blood seeped out and onto the floor. "Oh dear, looks like I've hurt you." Osar said in an annoying voice. That was it. Yzak couldn't take it anymore. _This man, the pain, Deakka!_ He screamed in his mind. _Deakka!_ He had completely forgotten about his boyfriend. Yzak closed his eyes, and saw a tiny little blue seed._ Wow, it's so sparkly._ He held his minds arm up to get it, and it shattered in his fingers. Yzak opened his eyes, and felt an immense power build up inside of him. He could all of a sudden analyze his situation clearer, as Osars voice droned on in the background.

_If I can get my hands and legs free of the manacles, I can attack Osar, kill him once and for all, and make my escape through that window. But if I can't break free of the manacles, I can play with Osars fucked up mind into making him to let me go, then have some fun, and escape. _Yzak, with all his berserker strength, tried one last time to break free of the manacles. He was almost free of the manacles when Osar noticed, and held a drill to Yzaks forehead.

"Come on now, we made a deal. You can't escape, even in berserker mode."

"Well then," Yzak said in a sly voice. "Why don't we play a little game."

"Game?" Osar said in a happy voice.

"It involves hurting me, badly." Yzak said. He could see Osar thinking about it. He could get seriously hurt by this, but there was still the chance that he might get through unharmed, and he would at least be free.

"Okay, it's a deal. How do we play?" _Excellent!_ Yzak thought. _Osar can't resist playing pain games._

"Well, if we want to play perfectly, you have to take off the manacles. I promise I won't escape. A ZAFT pilots honor." Yzak said, enticing Osar to do his bidding.

"All right, but if you dare try, I'll kill you."

"Fine by me." The blue eyed boy replied. Osar undid the manacles, and Yzak fell to the floor. His ankles couldn't support him, not the way they had been hurt. _Shit! _He thought. _This blows all my plans out of the water. I can't friggin walk! I guess I'll have to crawl. Damn it!_

"Now, this game is called Shoot Reload Safe." Actually, it wasn't called that, nor was Yzak making it up. He was trying to remember the game he had played when he was younger. Except this time, he was going to use real guns. "What we do is.." Yzak paused, trying to remember the instructions. "What we do is, we each have a gun. Before you can shoot, you have to reload. If you cross your hands over your chest like this," he showed Osar what to do. "Then you're safe. We each wait three counts, then choose one of the three choices." He hoped to God Osar was happy with it.

"Sounds like fun. Let's play!" Osar squealed in delight. Yzak instructed Osar to get two guns, and plenty of ammo. Then, when he returned, they began the game.

"Shoot Reload Safe!" they shouted in unison. Each had chosen reload.

"Shoot Reload Safe!" Yzak chose safety while Osar chose shoot. Because Yzak had safety, Osar had to shoot something other then Yzak. Luckily, Osar was having to much fun to realize what was about to happen.

"Shoot Reload Safe!" Yzak chose shoot, and Osar had chosen reload! Yzak shot at him, and hit his right side. Osar screamed in pain, as the bullet tore through his skin, and Yzak made a run for it.

"Fuck!" Yzak screamed, as the pain of his ankles hit him full force. He stumbled several times, but didn't stop. He ran down corridors, stairs and through several doors. He could hear Osar running after him, screaming. Shooting his gun left, right, and center. Once a bullet whizzed past his face, and managed to hit the left side of his face. This simply made him run faster. He made it outside of the god forsaken building, and kept running, down alleys trying to get to the park. The pain of his ankles, and his chest seared into his brain, and his mind clouded over in pain.

"Shit!" he screamed, as he fell to the ground. "I have to keep going, I won't die in an alley!" he turned his head, and choked out a gasp of terror.

"Not any more. You die here, and here right now, in this place of all places!" Osar was standing above him, the gun pointed at his head. The silver-red haired boy noticed the blood seeping from Osars wound, and he smiled. _At least if I die, you die too mother fucker_! He thought triumphantly. _That's what you think!_ A voice spoke in his mind. _Yes, I have telekinesis, I know everything you're thinking. Prepare to die bastard!_ Osar thought to Yzaks mind. Yzak closed his eyes and waited for the light. He heard a shot, and winced, but it didn't come. He couldn't see the light. _Wow, have I gone to hell?_

"Yzak! Yzak!" some one was screaming his name. It sounded like a boy. Then, he felt shaking, and some one picked him up. _So, this is what it is like to die? Feeling as though you're being carried. How dull. _Before he could think anymore, he felt pain sear through his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"What the fuck!" he said, as he looked around. He looked up only to find himself, not in hell, but in the arms of Deakka. The violet eyed boy had slapped him.

"Well, you still have your attitude at least!" the blond haired boy joked. Yzak tried to make a comeback statement, but just shut his mouth, as more pain came into his brain. "Just be calm Yzak, we're gonna take you to OMH. You and Osar." _Osar!_ Yzak remembered, and struggled to get free of Deakkas grasp.

"That bastard!" Yzak shouted, and tried to stand, but fell limp to the ground. This time, Asuran and Kira held him up, one under each shoulder.

"Hey, be calm! Janny and Joel can take care of him." Kagari muttered.

"Joel?" the Duel pilot asked.

"Ummm…. we'll explain later!" Milly said, as she gave Yzak a hug. He winced in pain. "Oh! Sorry!" she said.

"Don't worry…" he said, before he fell unconscious.

* * *

When Yzak woke up again, he was in the same room as Deakka had been in. He struggled to sit up, and looked around. There were three chairs, and Deakka was in one, and Milly in one. Both were sleeping. _Wow, how long have I been unconscious for?_ He looked outside, and noticed the sun was shining bright. When he had fallen unconscious, it was dusk, and the sun had set, so he figured, it was about midday. He had been out for either most of a day or more.

"So, you're awake?" Yzak looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was Joel! "I came in while you were looking outside."

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Duel pilot hissed, and tried to get up, but he was in too much pain to move any more.

"Hey, don't move. I know you don't trust me, and you have good reason to, but just listen and hear me out?"

"Fine. I have nothing better to do." Joel sat down on the last remaining chair, and told Yzak about everything that had happened after Milly had been freed.

"So, you're a good guy?" Yzak asked in a mocking tone.

"In a way, yes." The brown haired man replied. Yzak studied Joels features. He was fairly tall for a twenty year old, and he had shoulder length brown hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing the same trench coat as before, and a pale green shirt with brown pants. He heard a snort, then looked over to see Deakka had just woken up.

"Good mornin Yzak!" he shouted, and pulled him into a big hug.

"I can't breath you idiot!" Yzak managed to say through breaths.

"Oh, sorry!" Deakka said as he let go of his boyfriend. Milly awoke at this remark

and laughed slightly. They all looked over at her, and she got up and went to use the

bathroom.

"How long have I been out?" Yzak asked.

"About a day." Joel replied.

"Okay, and how is.." the silver-red haired boy asked.

"Osar? In the psyche ward. He's waiting for a kidney in the wards rehab area.

You did a good job at shooting both of them I must say." Joel responded to his question.

"And the others?" Yzak asked, getting sleepy again.

"Well, Kira, Asuran and Kagari went to get food. Kagari said she wouldn't let

them shop together alone ever again after that night at the beach, and Rakusu is with

Janny in the waiting room." Deakka said.

"Oh, is she okay? I mean, I nearly killed her brother…" Yzak said.

"Well, she'll get over it. She knew this would happen one day…" Joel replied,

then Yzak yawned and fell asleep. He only just heard what Joel had said.

"Why did it have to turn out like this?" Janny said through tears. She was in the

psyche ward, at the side of her older brothers bed. She held her head in her hands,

and cried. Rakusu, at a lack for words, just patted the older woman on the back

reassuringly. She knew this was hardest on Janny, and gave all her sympathy to the

blue haired doctor.

"He was such a wonderful kid. Never hurt others, always shared. If anything, he

was the least racist person in the world. He only started to be like this after Judith died.

The doctor who treated him at the shelter diagnosed him with brain damage, and said

He'd had such a shock, his brain went into chronic shock. That's when this began."

Janny explained to the songstress. Rakusu just listened.

"If it helps at all, at least now, others lives will be spared. Your brother is in good

hands now. The best we can give him, You. If anything, you will be able to help him the

most when he's done his treatment, and hopefully, you two can live peacefully again.

None of this will bring Judith back, but at least he'll have a home with you."

"Thank you." Janny said, then began to cry again. Rakusu calmed her down, and

stayed with her until Milly came in and took over from her. Rakusu made her was down

the hall to the room Yzak was in. The silver haired boy was sleeping again, and Deakka

and Joel were talking quietly.

"Hey, what's up?" Joel asked. The pink haired girl pulled up a chair and joined

their conversation.

"Janny seems to be feeling a bit better, and Osar still hasn't shown any signs of

recovery. Yet." She paused. "The doctors think that is Janny stays with him, there might

be a chance he'll sense her 'energy output' and wake up. After analyzing his brain, they

found out that Osar has telekinesis."

"No way!" Deakka shouted.

"They say it must have come from the shock of seeing his sister die." She

finished. The three sat in silence. After a while, Kira, Asuran and Kagari returned from

the shopping trip. She said to them that they had real food this time, and wouldn't have

to worry about junk food. Joel volunteered to take some of the food to Janny, and to

take Millys place at her side. He left, and made his way down to the psyche ward. Once

there, he traded spaces with Milly, and sat down beside Janny.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked the still crying woman.

"Joel? Do you honestly think he'll ever go back to normal? Like how he was when

we were kids?" she looked at his eyes.

"Janny, it will never be as when we were kids. But I promise you, I'll make it as

close to that time as I can." He pulled her into a hug, and they stayed that way for a

couple minutes. "I brought you some food. You should eat something at least. He won't

get better if you go under." He handed her some of the stuff he'd brought, and they ate

in silence.

"Joel?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

Yzak had woken up shortly after Joel had left, and the seven teens were eating lunch in

The small room. After a while, a doctor came in to check Yzak, and pronounced him

free to go home. Kagari got up, and went to inform Janny about this occurrence. She

went into the room, and told the young doctor about what had happened.

"So, we were wondering, do you mind if we go home? I mean, well, we can have

some one here to keep you company until Osar is done here." Kagari said.

"Yes, you can go. I'll be fine."

"Well," Joel cut in. "I think that's a wonderful idea. You guys take Yzak home, and

I'll stay here with Janny. You can call to tell me when some ones coming over. Here's

my cell number." He handed a piece of paper to the blond haired girl, and she left,

saying good bye as she turned out the door. She raced back to Yzaks room to find him

leaning on Deakka and the others ushering him out of the hospital. Kira took Kagari,

and the twins went to get the cars. When they got out, they pilled into the cars, and

drove back to the girls dorm.

"You know," Asuran said above the engine. "I think us guys can go back to our

dorm now. I mean, the threat is over." He stressed the word 'is'.

"Good idea." Kira seconded. "We'll get our stuff then go back to the dorm. It'll be

lonely though, just us four guys again." He made a pouting face. The two cars pulled

into the parking lot, and they all got out, and went up the dorm.

"Home at last!" Milly said, then flung herself onto her bed. Kagari and Rakusu did

the same whilst the boys got their things, and took them down to the waiting Yzak.

"Did you get my stuff Deakka?" he asked as the Buster pilot threw stuff into the

trunk of the car.

"Hell yeah, and here it is!" he shouted, then playfully threw it on Yzak. The silver

haired boy shouted curses at his fleeing boyfriend, then Kira and Asuran came down

with the girls.

"You guys gonna be okay?" Kagari asked, while giving Asuran a kiss goodbye.

"Sure we are, I mean, Yzak can cook, so we're fine." Kira laughed then they got

into the cars and drove off, waving to the girls as they slowly got smaller and smaller.

"Ten bucks says they'll be back in an hour." Rakusu bet.

"I bet fifteen on half an hour!" Kagari shouted. They both looked at Milly.

"I have faith in those boys. I bet five bucks they'll be back in three hours." The

three girls made their way back into the dorm, and burst out in fits of giggles. Well, it

turned out that Kagari was the winner. In a half hour, Kira and Asuran had come back

asking how to make food because Yzak had fallen asleep again, so he couldn't cook.

Milly got the two boys a cook book, and showed them quickly how to make pizza. They

Thanked her a lot, then went back to the dorm.

"So? Where's my money?" Kagari asked in a mocking tone. Milly and Rakusu got

their purses, And payed Kagari the bet money. "I think, with this money, that we should

treat ourselves to a nice boy free dinner!"

"I agree, lets go!" Milly shouted, and the three girls got into the car and made

their way to a nice restaurant to have supper.

* * *

When the boys got to their dorm, Deakka hauled Yzak into their room, and put him on

the bed. _God! Did you have to fall asleep? Who's gonna make supper?_ The Buster pilot

thought, then went to consult Asuran and Kira about what to do. The two boys went

back to the girls dorm to find out from Milly how to make pizza. When they got back,

they started to make pizza. After an hour and half, the three boys finally got the pizza in

the over, and cooking. Deakka had brought over Yzak, who had woken up, and the four

boys talked while they waited for it to finish cooking.

"Hey, Kira?" Asuran asked.

"Yeah?"

"D'you know why the girls where laughing at us?"

"Probably because they made a bet about how long it would take until we needed

their help." Deakka answered for him.

"God, now I feel really stupid." They all fell silent. Ping! Kira got up, and got the

pizza out of the oven, at least, it was supposed to be a pizza.

"What the hell did you guys do to it?" Yzak asked.

"Um… cooked it. I think we should go out for supper tonight. I'm not wasting

more of my time making another stupid pizza." Kira said, and made his way downstairs

to the car.

"I agree with him. Lets go." Asuran said, and helped Deakka take Yzak down to

the garage. They drove around Orb looking for a spot to eat, when Kira noticed the girls

car, so he parked beside it and the four guys went into the restaurant. They looked

around. Asuran noticed the three girls first, and went over to their table.

"D'you mind if we join ye?" He asked cautiously. Kagari turned around, and was

surprised to see him, with Deakka, Yzak and Kira.

"Um…" she turned and looked at the other two girls. They consulted for a while,

then reached an agreement. "Yes, on one condition…" Kagari smiled slyly.

At the end of the meal, Asuran and Kiras wallets had been, shall we say, 'cleaned out'.

The seven teens all talked, whilst they finished off random leftovers. Asuran and Kira

payed the bill, and they all left the restaurant.

* * *

"Where do you want to go now?" Milly asked Rakusu.

"Well, how about the beach? We can get there easily, and watch the sunset. Just

like last time, thought with no water fights." She glared jokingly at Kira.

"Sounds good to me." Deakka said, and they drove back to the beach. They got

there, and the three girls went shell hunting whilst Deakka and Yzak sat down on the

sand and Kira and Asuran went after their girlfriends.

"Well, I'm sure glad all of this is over. Aren't you?" Deakka asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be. But I can't help thinking, is this really the end? Are we

really truly safe now?" Yzak replied, and looked at the setting sun, then over to the five

people running around like mad.

"You're right, but at least we're safe for now, and we can be together." Deakka

leaned over and gave Yzak a kiss. They broke apart slowly, then Yzak yelled when a

flash appeared. "Kagari!" the two boys shouted in unison. She went running over to the

others and was showing them her newest picture. Yzak looked at Deakka, and they

nodded, then got up and ran over to get the picture and to throw Kagari into the water.

_Yes. _Yzak thought. _We can always be together. No matter what happens, we'll _

_always be there for each other. The seven of us shall never be conquered, and what _

_ever fate and destiny throws at us we shall face it. All of us together, as a team. We are _

_invincible, and our friendship will pull us through anything and everything. Except _

_perhaps Kagaris damn camera!_

* * *

The End.

* * *

Authors note: VG Terra; thanks for your criticism! Though I'm not quite sure what you

mean by the Beta thing. Also, about your comment with the names. They're not

wrong, I am just using the original Japanese names because when I first saw all of GS

I saw it in original Japanese and the names stuck.

Also, this is the end of 'Life Goes On' because I kinda ran out of ideas, but I will

continue to type other stories. So thank you for those who bothered to review or read it.

Sincerely, Jenipher :D


End file.
